


Идеал

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: У Перси Уизли все идеально — и жизнь, и работа, и любовник.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Идеал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

У заместителя министра Перси Уизли рабочий стол всегда в идеальном порядке. Разноцветные папки сложены в аккуратные стопки, на чернильном приборе нет ни пылинки, отточенные перья стоят в специальном стакане, все бумажки на своих местах. 

Мантия Перси идеально отглажена, воротничок рубашки накрахмален, ботинки сияют так, что в них можно смотреться, как в зеркало. Он словно сошел со страниц «Кодекса министерского работника», который сам же и написал всего год назад. Перси уверен: он идеален. 

Внутри всё так же идеально, как и снаружи. Он очень четко знает, что правильно, а что нет, к чему следует стремиться, а к чему не стоит прилагать усилий, что лучше пропускать мимо ушей, а что обязательно надо запомнить, дабы использовать в будущем. Порядок в мыслях, порядок на столе, порядок в личной жизни, порядок в семье. Везде порядок. Это правильно. Так и должно быть. 

Перси даже гордится своей безупречностью, но только чуть-чуть, чтобы это не выглядело наглостью. В конце концов, он всего лишь очень хороший министерский работник. В этом его цель и призвание, в этом смысл его жизни.

Вечером, ровно в одну минуту шестого, Перси поднимается с кресла, окидывает взглядом кабинет и палочкой отправляет по папкам последние документы. Он всегда все успевает. Все, что он наметил на этот день, выполнено, поручения розданы, бумажные голуби, вившиеся весь день у его двери, разобраны и отправлены. Рабочий день закончен.

Перси запирает дверь, кивает спешащей мимо него с горой пергаментов Мейбл из отдела Магического законодательства и неторопливо идет по коридору. Ему незачем спешить, он все делает вовремя. Его день расписан по минутам, и для всего есть свое, заранее определенное время. Даже для того, чтобы зайти в мужской туалет. Он всегда сюда заходит в пять минут шестого, каждый будний день, и запирает дверь невербальным «Коллопортусом».

— Перси Уизли…

От этого голоса бросает в жар. Всегда. Теплое дыхание опаляет ухо, и Перси мгновенно краснеет. Он отлично это видит в большом круглом зеркале над умывальником. Ужасно хочется закрыть его чем-нибудь, чтобы не видеть, как идеальность исчезает вместе с бледным цветом кожи.

— Как всегда вовремя, — продолжает голос. 

Люциус Малфой обнимает его одной рукой за талию, а другой сминает и расстегивает мантию.

— Пунктуальность — мой конек, — шепчет Перси.

Он уже в предвкушении: цепляется обеими руками за холодную фарфоровую раковину, пока Люциус расстегивает его брюки, а потом еще целую вечность гладит живот и грудь. Кажется, что там, где он прикасается, кожа горит, а вместе с ней горит и весь Перси. Это видно по щекам и взмокшему лбу.

— Вижу, вы соскучились, господин заместитель министра, — Малфой ведет ладонью по его члену и вжимается в бедро своим.

— Не более, чем вы, мистер Малфой… — как у него еще хватает сил на такие длинные фразы, когда хочется только стонать?

Он сам трется о Малфоя, толкается в его руку, быстрее, сильнее. Ноги подкашиваются, очки запотевают. Оно и к лучшему — не видно, что происходит, достаточно чувствовать твердую горячую ладонь на собственном члене.

— Не теряйте головы, мистер Уизли…

Малфой убирает руку, поворачивает и прижимает его к себе. Перси вздрагивает, когда чувствует, что его член утыкается в прохладный живот Малфоя, и тут же ощущает ответную дрожь.

— Не более чем вы, — выдыхает он снова, обнимает Малфоя и начинает с остервенением тереться об него…

* * *

Уизли горячий, страстный, яркий. Сколько бы он ни прятался за свои очки, галстуки, мантии — темперамент не скроешь. Тычется, вжимается, едва ли не стонет, и это заводит до безумия. От напряжения он уже весь пунцовый, особенно уши, эти маленькие красные ушки с коричневыми точками веснушек. Как удержаться, чтобы не укусить, не облизать?.. 

Разумеется, Люциус не удерживается, а Уизли вдруг кончает. Горячий… и такой молодой. Люциусу нужно чуть больше времени, и он трется о мягкую, теплую кожу Уизли, пока тот обмякает в его объятиях.

Как же хорошо… Люциус беззвучно кончает ему на живот и отстраняется. Уизли пышет жаром. От того министерского чиновника, словно сошедшего со страниц кодекса, осталось лишь воспоминание. Волосы растрепаны, губы искусаны, лицо мокрое, наверняка и глаза блестят, жаль, за очками не видно. 

— Приятно было повидаться, мистер Уизли, — говорит Люциус, чистит и поправляет при помощи палочки одежду.

Уизли сглатывает.

— Всегда рад помочь, мистер Малфой. 

— Взаимно. Надеюсь, вы скоро передумаете, и этому глупому постановлению о запрете перевода финансовых средств между «Гринготтсом» и маггловскими банками будет дан обратный ход.

— Я бы на вашем месте на это не рассчитывал.

— Что ж… очень печально. Возможно, в следующий раз?

— Возможно, — Уизли встряхивает головой, достает палочку, отпирает дверь и начинает приводить себя в порядок.

— Тогда до встречи, господин заместитель министра, — улыбается Люциус и выскальзывает в коридор.

Пожалуй, если Уизли сдастся, придется найти еще какой-нибудь глупый закон, к которому можно придраться. 

Люциус не готов прекратить эти «случайные» встречи.

* * *

Если бы не Люциус, Перси уже давно бы отправил постановление к мерлиновой бабушке. То, что было актуально три года назад, сейчас только мешало магическому миру развиваться. Но терять эти встречи Перси не хотелось. Возможно, найдется еще какой-нибудь закон, который встанет Люциусу поперек горла. Стоит поискать на всякий случай. Ведь он идеальный чиновник и всегда сможет использовать законы как для блага страны, так и себя самого.


End file.
